


more of you

by helsinkibaby



Series: Tennessee Whiskey [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Musicians, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe and Cisco have been working on a surprise for Caitlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme - art  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/770237.html?thread=100827837#t100827837  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Music was their favorite form or art.
> 
> Title comes from the song Joe gives Caitlin, which in reality is Chris Stapleton's "More of You" - [lyrics here](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/chrisstapleton/moreofyou.html) . The first verse reminds me of the set up of the very first story in this 'verse and I couldn't resist using it when I saw the prompt.

"So, I have something to show you."

Caitlin turned her gaze away from people watching in the park to meet Joe's eyes, lifting an eyebrow at the uncharacteristically nervous tone of his voice. She'd known he had something on his mind all day, had been expecting something like this since the moment he'd come up to her during a break in rehearsals, slipping his hand into hers and asked her if she wanted to join him on one of his coffee walks. 

Like she'd ever said no to that. 

Tilting her head, she didn't try to hide her smile. "Is this anything to do with the way you and Cisco have been muttering in corners together for the last two weeks?" 

It was a guess, but Joe's smile, the way he looked to the sky and shook his head as he chuckled, told her that she'd guessed right. "Am I that easy to read?" he wondered and she laughed as she laid her coffee cup down on the bench beside her, carefully to make sure it didn't spill. 

"Only to me," she allowed. "But Cisco being jumpy and hardly able to look at me? That was a big clue." She didn't tell him that the last time she'd seen Cisco like that had been right before Ronnie proposed to her, that Cisco had actually helped him pick out the ring, had been the one to get her out of their tiny apartment while Ronnie festooned it with rose petals and candlelight. While certain things were unforgettable, and while Joe knew all about her marriage, there were certain times that one didn't bring up one's dead husband. 

With the way Joe was looking at her now, she knew that this was definitely one of those times. 

"He's been helping me out with some musical arrangements," Joe admitted. Before Caitlin could point out that that was Cisco's job, he added, "With something I wrote." 

She blinked with surprise. "I didn't know you..." Her voice trailed off as she realised how that might sound, but Joe didn't look upset, or offended. Instead he just shrugged as he too put down his coffee cup beside him, reached into his jacket and pulled out a sheaf of papers, neatly folded into quarters. 

"I don't usually. Not for a long time." He shrugged again as he unfolded the paper, handed it over to her. "But I guess I've been inspired." 

Her hand was unaccountably shaking as she took the papers from him and it seemed to rake a moment before the music notes settled on the stave and she could read them, translate them to sound in her brain. As she did so, she read the lyrics underneath them, imagining how he would sound singing the words to her and, reading the second line, how she would sound harmonising with him. 

There were tears in her eyes by the time she got to the end of the first verse, a lump in her throat that made her damn glad that they were alone here, that she wasn't actually trying to sing this in front of other people. 

When she got to the end of the chorus, she looked up into his face, blurry through her tears. "Joe..." Her voice was a whisper, soft as his hands on her cheeks as he cupped them, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. 

"Tears aren't exactly what I was going for," he teased and she knew she was blushing. 

"Please, you knew what to expect," she said and he didn't deny it, just grinned that smile of his that always made her want to smile back. "Joe, it's beautiful." 

For a man who stood in front of hundreds of people and sang his heart out on a regular basis, Joe actually looked bashful. "Like I said..." He leaned in, brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Inspired." 

Her blush deepened but not, she knew, from embarrassment. "I'm inspired too," she whispered and when he narrowed his eyes in question, she wrapped one arm around his neck, pulled him close and kissed him in a way that should have left no question about the manner in which she was inspired. 

And even if it did? 

Later on, she left him in no doubt.


End file.
